Enchanted Memories
by amburnikole
Summary: Ch1 UPLOADED!..hard to summarize without giving stuff away..Severus/New
1. Teaser

Enchanted Memories 

*TEASER*   
Ok this is a teaser fo rmy new story Im dreaming up as we speak. If you guys like it, let me know! Trying some diffrent angles and such.......also Rose in the Wind will have a new chapter up VERY soon....Lavinia will as well......AND Looking in will have a couple new chapters........All ASAP I PROMISE. For now, heres a little snippet....   


"Lemon Drop"she whispered and walked into Dumbledore's office. She was surprised she still remembered the password.   
*****************   
"I'm doing well professor, and you?"   
"Im wonderful...how.."   
She put up a hand to stop him.   
"A year ago I left him.....but I know I really left years before that.....we struck a bargain...I got my freedom...he cursed me......he didnt get to finish......He was too weak....It was after the TriWizard tournament.....couldnt finish it all.....so there is a chance I could reverse it."   
........."The ministry helped me with it. They gave me this charmed amulet."   
She removed the amulet to reveal her curse.   
........."Im so sorry dearest....How would you like to teach here? I need a DADA teacher at the moment."   
"Id love to."   
She put the amulet back on, her curse dissapearing from view.   
"But I just want you to know before you stumble upon it yourself that someone else is here. Im sure you'll remember him and no matter.......what this person told.........he IS on our side."   
She didnt even have to hear him say his name.   
********************************************   
She walked through the corridor to the library to get a few books when she saw someone she had hoped she wouldnt have to face quite yet.   
"Severus Snape"she breathed.   
He spun around at the sound of his name and stared in shock.   
"Enchantra Wellington."he barely whispered.   
************************************************* 

"Welcome to 5th Year Defense Against Dark Arts. I'm professor Chantra. We will soon be starting our lessons on Spell Weaving. First, can anyone tell me a little of what they know about Spell Weaving?"   
Hermione's hand immediately shot up.   
"Yes Ms Granger?"   
"If I remember correctly, the spell is written down on paper as sentences and may tell a story sometimes. The way you weave the words in a sentence determines what the spell does. But the hardest part is the muttering of the correct charms and other spells in the right order and sequence as you write to ensure the right thing happens."   
"Correct. So in a sense you have to weave the proper amount of words and magic. 5 points to Gryffindor. Now this isnt easy. It takes years to perfect if you want to do complex weaving. We will be working with basic weaving in here, though I have a couple demonstrations in mind. Spell weaving can be very powerful if infused with the proper amounts of energy and emotion. They can be performed spoken but are the most powerful when sung. Music is an outstanding magical amplifier. I myself have woven a few spells and am still working on one. I think you might recognize some if I brought them to your attention. FOr instance, are any of you interested in muggle studies?"   
Some hands went into the air.   
"Well, if you remember the movie Titanic, the love song from that is a woven spell. It was written by a witch and found its way in the muggle world. But, of course since Celine Dion is not a witch, though with that voice she could be one heck of a musicology teacher, the spell never gets cast since there is no magic with the words. You have to be a witch to access the power of a woven spell, or any spell for that matter. Next class we will begin to learn some techniques and hopefully will be able to perform your first woven spell by Christmas time. So to start off Im going to have you all read the first 10 pages of your books."   
*********************************   
"MR MALFOY!!!"   
He looked up at Chantra with a sneer.   
"I will NOT be called that EVER again. 30 points from Slytherin. That word is utterly degrading and even though its not your business I am not a Mudblood as you so nastily put it. I am a "pureblood" as you call it and was in the Slytherin house in my years here. But that is of no consequence. That word has no place here and you have no right to use it in my classroom or anyhwere else. EVER. Is that understood?"   
He just looked at her.   
"I said is that understood?"   
She whispered the floating charm and he floated a few feet from the floor.   
"Yes yes, alright!"   
She let him down.   
"Dismissed. All of you out!"   
*******************************   
"Oh come off it Severus. He deserved it and you know it! So yes I took points from your house. OUR house, or have you forgotten so easily?"   
His mask slipped a little then revealing a little pain there but quickly replaced itself.   
"How could I forget?"he said icily.   
***************************   
".....what gives you the right to treat people this way!!!"   
"This gives me the right!"he yelled pulling up his left sleeve.   
***************************   
"...Easier to hate than love then? Thats your excuse. You dont think I'm ashamed too? That I dont regret what I've done? I killed as well Severus. Dont act like you've forgotten."she reminded him while pulling up her left sleeve to reveal her dark mark as well.   
*************************   
"Are you ready for this Cho? Remember what we practiced alright....since Im doing most of the performing of the spell you dont have to worry much, but for it to work for you as we do intend you have to remember your parts ok?"   
She nodded.   
"Alright. Now remember sweetness, that no matter what he is in here."she pointed at Cho's heart.   
"And when you see him its an illusion....but I believe this will only help you dear ok? So not too many tears..."   
"Alright Professor Chantra, Im ready."   
Enchantra smiled.   
"Ok then, lets go."   
She took Cho's hand and led her to the front of the Great Hall where the students sat at dinner and the teachers at their places.   
Enchantra glanced at Snape and he looked at her, his face masked as usual but he let it slip a little and let her see a little of something in his eyes.   
She looked away and began to speak to the students.   
"Now, Cho has volunteered to do this demonstration of what the 5th year DADA students will be learning and I think it important for you all to see what Spell Weaving is. Now, she has worked hard on this and I will NOT stand for smirking, laughing, or anything of the sort. I will not hesitate to remove points from your houses if any such thing occurs. The subject of which this spell is about is no laughing matter at all. And if you think Im kidding, just try me."   
With one last look at the students Enchantra closed her eyes and music began to play from nowhere......   
************************   


Well thats the teaser......tell me what you think....it gives you a good feel of things I think......So who is this Enchantra?Why do they call her Professor Chantra? How does Snape know her? She was a deatheater? What is this curse she has? What does the amulet really do? What is this spell weaving thing? What is Cho about to do? Whats with Severus and Enchantra? Review and maybe you'll see!!!! :-)   



	2. Chapter 1

Enchanted Memories

  


ok so it took a while for me to go from Teaser to story. Sorry about that. Heres the first chapter! Usual Disclaimers apply.

  


She stared at the gates that stood between her and her long ago home of Hogwarts. She let her thoughts drift back for a moment before shaking herself and entering the grounds. 

Soon she found herself outside a familiar door. She hesitated for only a moment before continuing on.

"Lemon Drop"she whispered and walked into Dumbledore's office. She was surprised she still remembered the password. 

The old man in the chair turned and she watched his features go from calm to joyous.

"My dear my dear! How are you?" He quickly got up and hugged her.  
"I'm doing well professor, and you?"   
"Im wonderful...but...how.."   
She put up a hand to stop him.   
"A year ago I left him.....but I know I really left years before that. I went to him and demanded to leave. Of course he wouldn't just let me go. There was much pain. But, I never relented so we struck a bargain. I got my freedom but not before he could curse me. He wanted me to be scarred for life, more than I already had been. But he didn't get to finish. He was too weak. It was after the TriWizard tournament. He didn't get to finish it completely. So there is a chance I could reverse it." 

"The ministry helped me with it. They gave me this charmed amulet."   
She removed the amulet to reveal her curse.   
"Im so sorry dearest. This place was and always shall be your home if you wish it. How would you like to teach here? I need a DADA teacher at the moment." 

She thought a moment, carefully considering each pro and con, but ended up giving in.  
"Id love to."   
She put the amulet back on, her curse disappearing from view.   
"But I just want you to know before you stumble upon it yourself that someone else is here. Im sure you'll remember him and no matter what this person told you or what anyone has had you come to believe he IS on our side."   
She didn't even have to hear him say his name. 

She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Well then, now That's settled. Lets get you to your rooms then?"

She nodded in acceptance and followed after him.

That afternoon, she took to creating a lesson plan. She was very excited at the prospect of teaching the 5th year students. They would get to learn some fascinating things this year. She smiled to herself. After putting away her materials she realized she needed to brush up a bit on her studies.

She walked through the corridor to the library to get a few books when she saw someone she had hoped she wouldn't have to face quite yet.   
"Severus Snape"she breathed.   
He spun around at the sound of his name and stared in shock.   
"Enchantra Wellington."he barely whispered.   


  
  
  



End file.
